


it's tradition

by StilesSmiles



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesSmiles/pseuds/StilesSmiles
Summary: Derek and Will get ready for Christmas with their three daughters.





	it's tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dievampiredie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dievampiredie/gifts).



> The title is what my sister and I always say at Christmas whenever anybody wants to change something. It also refers to a part of this story.
> 
> I don't speak Arabic so I looked the word for father up and there were several options so I picked Baba. If that's wrong please correct me.

“Daddy! Baba! Wake up!”  


Derek groaned and rolled over, trying to hide under his blanket. He loved his daughters more than anything but it was definitely too early to be awake. On his left side Will was laughing, clearly much more awake already.  


Ella, their youngest daughter, was not happy with Derek's attempts to go back to sleep. “Nooooooo, don't sleep Baba, you promised cookies today.”  


“Your dad promised cookies not me, I can't bake,” Derek said.  


“You say that every year,” a voice belonging Mia, one of their twins, said from the doorway of their bedroom.  


“And we know it's not true,” Lucy, the other twin, added.  


“You just want to sleep longer,” Will said while already pulling the blanket away from Derek.  


“Et tu Brute?” Derek said, giving his husband his best betrayed look. He only got a quick good morning kiss for his efforts. “Fine, I'll get up,” he said, sighing dramatically.  


Picking Ella up for a piggy-back ride Derek made his way downstairs, following Mia and Lucy.

About an hour later the whole family had had breakfast and Will had put all the ingredients they needed out on the counter.  


“I want sugar cookies!” Ella shouted excitedly.  


“And chocolate chip!” Lucy added.  


“And gingerbread,” Mia and Derek chorused. He knew his daughters pretty well after six years of baking Christmas cookies together.  


“Alright, who wants to measure the flour?” Will asked, taking control of the situation.  


“Me, me, me!” all three girls said at once. Derek laughed. If anybody had told him his freshman year that he would be standing here in this kitchen with William Poindexter and their three super adorable daughters 15 years later, he would have given them the number of his therapist. Now, he couldn't imagine anything he'd rather be doing.  


Derek was pulled from his thoughts by Ella saying, “Baba, give me the sprinkles.”  


“What's the magic word?” he asked her.  


“Charlotte,” Ella said after thinking about it for a moment. Derek and Will both had to laugh at that, Ella grinning happily along.  


“We don't need sprinkles yet, the cookies have to bake first,” Will told Ella.  


“Can we decorate the tree while the cookies bake, Dad?” Mia asked.  


“Sure. Come on, you're big enough now to help carry the boxes downstairs,” Will answered. “I'll race you,” he said, sprinting off but slowing down so the girls could overtake him. They were squealing with delight as they all raced up the stairs to the attic where they kept their Christmas decorations. Derek followed at a slower pace, after 33 years he had learned his lesson about stairs and running.  


“See you in the living room, slowpoke,” Lucy said when he reached the attic. She was already on her way back downstairs carrying a box of tree ornaments. Mia and Ella were right behind her.  


Will grinned at Derek when he looked at him. “They definitely spend too much time around hockey players. Chirped by a six-year-old, can you believe?” Derek said, grinning back at his husband.  


“You're just very chirpable,” Will said, smirking.  


“That's not a word, dickhead,” Derek replied. Will just laughed and leaned in for a kiss before following their daughters downstairs. Derek grabbed the last of the boxes and did the same.  


“Where's grandma's tree topper?” Mia asked as soon as they walked into the living room.  


“Do we have to put that thing up again?” Derek groaned.  


“Yes, we do,” Will and Mia chorused.  


“You brainwashed our child,” Derek complained jokingly.  


“It was a gift from my mum and it's a family tradition,” Will pointed out. Like every year.  


“You know, your mum just gave it to you because she was glad you finally had your own Christmas tree you could put that hideous thing on,” Derek chirped. It was true though and Will knew that too, he just loved the thing for some reason which was why Derek only ever complained mildly about putting it up. Especially since they'd had Mia who had inherited Will's terrible taste in Christmas tree ornaments.  


Will just glared at him in response and defiantly lifted Mia up so she could put the ornament on top of the tree. Luckily, apart from the topper, they all agreed on how to decorate the rest of the tree. There were a few home made ornaments from the girls of course but other than that they mostly decorated their three in reds and whites. Samwell colours.  


After the tree was done and everyone was happy with it they went back to the kitchen to take the cookies out of the oven.  


“Smells delicious in here, girls,” Derek said, beaming at his daughters. He had lost pretty much any semblance of chill years ago, the last of it left the first time he ever held the twins in his arms. Since then he's just been living his life unapologetically happy.  


“Thanks, Baba,” Lucy said, giving him a hug. “You helped a little.”  


“Come on, it's sprinkle time,” Will announced.  


Ella was literally bouncing around the kitchen in excitement. Derek snatched her up mid-jump and deposited her on the counter so she could start decorating the cookies. Mia and Lucy pushed their kitchen chairs up to the counter so they could reach better. They had decided last year that they were now too big to sit on the counter.  


Derek and Will mainly just stood by and watched their daughters make a mess of the kitchen. There were sprinkles everywhere but at least they were also on the cookies. And the two of them were only too happy to clean everything up just as long as their daughters had a good time.  


“We did a good job with them, didn't we?” Will asked, leaning against Derek.  


“We sure did. Hashtag blessed,” he said, mostly to annoy Will but also because it was true.  


“I love you, idiot,” Will said.  


“I love you, too, dumbass,” Derek replied.

It was going to be a great Christmas. Derek was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Mia and Lucy are supposed to be six years old and Ella is three.
> 
> The whole Charlotte as the magic word thing is actually a true story, one of my kindergarteners said that to me. And the tree topper is also a true story. It's a little angel sitting on a cloud and it's objectively not very pretty but I love it and I insist on putting it up every year.
> 
> You can find also find me on [tumblr](http://lovingeachdayasifitsthelast.tumblr.com/)


End file.
